Cave of Legends
Cave of Legends is the first trail you enter in Monkey Quest. This area was removed from Monkey Quest a long time ago. Walkthrough The level starts with your monkey standing on a pedestal in front of a monkey statue (might be a statue of the Monkey King). once you leave you can not come back You’ll see 4 letters below you (C, V, B, N) ignore those for now, they’re where you store weapons and things you want to have at your fingertips, but for now you don’t have anything. In the top right of the screen you’ll see a bunch of bananas, you want to collect these as you go through the level, because you can use them to buy equipment, weapons, and clothing later in the game. The top left of the screen shows your health. Since we’ve just started, this will be 50/50, which means that your monkey is at full strength. Checkpoint 1 Starting out, now that you know what’s what, you can get started with the first level. Push the left/right arrow button on your keyboard to make your monkey walk around. If you want to jump push the space bar, and if you need to crawl under something, hold the down arrow. Head to the right, the first thing you’ll come to is a rope bride, push the up arrow to cross the bridge. After you’ve crossed the bridge, go left. The Chameleon will appear, poor thing's tongue is stuck in the boards. Walk towards him, and hit the “X” key once you get close, this will rescue him and start the steps moving. Now you and the Chameleon are friends forever, and he’ll help you on your way. Now you’ll want to go up the steps, remember hit the space bar to jump! Once you are at the top of the steps, jump again and your monkey will grab the rope. Hit the right arrow till you are right under the bananas, and then hit the space bar. This will jump you to the next rope, and you’ll get bananas! Do this again to get to the top rope. Once you’ve reached the top rope you’ll need to hit the space bar and then the right arrow. This will make your monkey land on the platform. Next up are vertical ropes, you’ll want to jump onto the first one, then hit the down arrow till you’re next to the bananas. Jump and push the right arrow to get to the next rope. Then repeat, making sure you get all the bananas. You should have 10 if you’ve found them all. Now we’re to the second rope bridge, push the down arrow to cross the bridge. Go to the right, and you’ll see a big drum if you jump on this it acts like a spring to help you jump higher. Jump to get the bananas and then hit the right arrow to get onto the next platform. From the platform, you can see a swinging rope, wait for the rope to get close, then jump for it, hold onto the rope until it swings all the way to the right, then use the space bar to jump off and land on the platform. Next up are barbells, stand underneath the first one and use the space bar to jump. Your monkey will grab hold. To jump to the next barbell, hit space bar and then the right arrow, this might take a few times to master. Repeat to get to the third barbell, and then to the platform all the way to the right. Don’t worry if you fall off, there’s a drum you can use to jump back up. There are then 2 drums you have to use to climb up the side of the hill. Once you get to the top of the hill and start walking, there will be a big explosion and an evil laugh, if you look in the background you’ll see a temple with smoke pouring out of it! Keep walking to your right, there will be a long slope covered with bananas, slide down and jump to get all the bananas you can. If you miss any you can just climb back up the hill and try again. Next there is a barbell floating up and down, wait till it’s right above you and then jump to grab onto it. When it gets to the top, jump and hit right to land on the platform. You’ll see what looks like a box full of fireworks, this is the checkpoint, at first the sign on it will be an ‘x’ but if you walk past it, there will be fireworks and the ‘x’ will turn into a check and then there will be fireworks. Checkpoint complete, Congratulations! Checkpoint 2 Category:Levels Category:Crossroads Category:Removed Features Category:Locations